Choose Their Fate
Choose Their Fate is featured on the Final Destination 3 DVD. It allows the viewer to change the characters' deaths, make them survive, and make different things happen in the movie. Premise Choose Their Fate starts with a creepy woman explaining what will happen in this feature. Then the movie goes on and asks occasional questions about whether they want to change anything or not. Changing things will make characters have different deaths and different things happening to them. Deaths Alternate Devil's Flight scene By choosing Kevin to flip tails, after Wendy has her vision of the roller coaster crashing, she wakes up when Kevin is about to flip the coin. She grabs the coin while it is in mid-air. When Kevin, Jason and Carrie question her, she freaks out and says the coaster will crash, and runs off, the other three following her. This obviously draws some attention, and a few people laugh; Lewis calling her a "pussy". Everyone (including the people who survive in the original version) get on the coaster. When Jason, Kevin and Carrie question Wendy outside, the roller coaster crashes, killing the others. It then shows an epilogue explaining what happens to the four (none die) eventually and the credits roll. Then a question comes up, saying "Wish you'd picked heads?". By choosing yes, it gives the viewers another chance to choose heads, but by choosing no, the credits continue and, when they finish, the film ends, taking the viewer back to the main menu. Ashley and Ashlyn's Alternate Death When Ashley and Ashlyn arrive in the tanning room, Ashley complains that Yuri keeps it so cold in there, so Ashlyn attempts to turn up the heat. Then a question comes up, asking if she should set it to 73 or 76 degrees. By choosing 73, the scene goes on as normal where they're both are trapped in their tanning beds, and gets incinerated, but if the viewer should chose 76, Ashlyn manages to get out of her tanning bed as it begins to malfunction, but she is knocked out by the shelf. Ashley's screaming wakes her up, and Ashlyn tried to pull Ashley out, but when she grabs her hand, both girls get electrocuted, killing them instantly. Frankie Survives After this, the film continues as normal, up until the drive-thru scene. When the truck rolls down the hill, Kevin beeps at the person in the car in front. The person flips them off. Then a question comes up, saying "Should Wendy honk again?". By choosing yes, Wendy does so, and the person turns around and flips them off again. By choosing no, the film continues as normal and Frankie dies. Wendy and Kevin realize it's Frankie. Kevin kicks the windscreen open, and he and Wendy jump out. Then Kevin grabs Frankie and pulls him out of his car, just as the truck collides with Kevin's truck and the fan blows out. Frankie, Kevin and Wendy lie on the floor, staring at the fan protruding out of Kevin's truck, where Frankie's head had previously been. It is revealed that Frankie suffered a neck injury and is taken to the hospital. Later in the movie, after the police station scene, Kevin sees Frankie being shoved into a police car, in handcuffs. Then a question comes up, saying "Was Frankie worth saving?". By clicking no, the movie continues, but by clicking yes, it shows how Frankie got arrested, revealing that he sexually harassed a woman. Lewis's Alternate Death After Kevin and Wendy look at the photos, a question comes up saying, "Should Wendy have another look?". By clicking no, the movie continues as normal, but by clicking yes, Wendy takes another look at Lewis's photo. Later When Wendy and Kevin go and warn Lewis about his death, they find him on the weight lifting machine as soon as they get in there. The swords had already fallen and cut the ropes. Lewis says, "Fischer! What the fuck are you doing here?' as he lifts the weights one more time, and they fall and crush his head just like they did before. Erin's Alternate Death When Ian is about to shoot the pigeons, a question asks whether he should fire a kill shot or warning shot. By choosing kill shot, the movie continues as normal. But by choosing warning shot, Ian misses the pigeons, and they fly away. Ian laughs and says, "You can run, babies, but you can't hide. Not from daddy. 'Cause now he's pissed off, man." Later, after Wendy saves Ian from being impaled by plywood, the plywood does not pop the sandbag. Instead, the pigeons that weren't shot fly up in Erin's face, causing her to stumble onto the nailgun, and her head gets shot by the nails, the same as normal. After Ian screams, it shows Ian and Erin's picture flutter onto the floor, and one of the pigeons pecks it. Ian's Alternate Death At the tricentennial, Ian confronts Wendy and blames her about Erin's death. After the fireworks shoot at the cherry picker, Ian says, "You see? I'm not gonna die. It's you, Wendy. You're dead!". Then the cherry picker comes crashing down, and a question comes up, asking if Ian should jump left or jump right. By choosing him to jump left, he gets bisected by the cherry picker, same as normal. But if you chose him to jump right, the cherry picker completely crushes him, leaving nothing left of him, thus you don't see his dead body flipping off Wendy. After this, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie stand up, and Wendy stares at the camera. Julie swears that she didn't take any pictures, and that she'll take it back Monday. But Wendy says, "Forget it," and throws it on the floor and steps on it, crushing it. The three walk off, unaware that the "broken" camera snaps one last photo, and the credits roll. Alternate Train 081 scene If you have Wendy check the rest of the map in Train 081, after she, Kevin and Julie meet up, the train crashes, and Julie is smashed by a train wheel and Kevin is ground against the tunnel wall. Then the train is in ruins, and Wendy is the only survivor. She lies on the track, covered in blood and injured. She tries to stand up, but her leg is broken. She stares at all the dead bodies (including Sean's and Laura 's) and sobs. But then she hears another train coming. She turns, and sees a train speeding towards her. She screams in terror and it hits her, her blood and guts splattering on the screen as the credits roll, which is basically the original ending without the last premonition. By choosing no map, the movie continues as normal with Wendy having the vision that the train will crash, but dies before stopping the crash. Trivia *Kristen Cloke provides the voice for the woman at the beginning of Choose Their Fate. *Ian's alternate death was actually how the movie was supposed to end. *Erin's alternate death involves pigeons, same as Tim's death from Final Destination 2. *A newspaper on the subway gives you the choice to read a new article about the events in Final Destination 2. *Perry is the only character in the movie that does not have an alternate death individually. Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Characters With Alternative Deaths Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive